


Trouble

by moc215 (akikaze13)



Series: CF 2017 [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Gen, Minor Character Death, Wild West Saloon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 05:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikaze13/pseuds/moc215
Summary: A peaceful evening in Tony's Saloon is disturbed by some unexpected guests.





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the comment-fic prompt:  
> NCIS, ensemble, Wild West AU

Ignoring most of the voices in the room, Tony started to get lost in playing the piano. He first used some exercises to loosen his fingers. When Tony sensed someone coming into his personal space, no alarm was going off. The soft kiss, placed on his cheek made him smile. He opened his eyes and winked at Abby, his sister in all but blood. Then his eyes followed her as she walked through the Saloon to the small stage. Her skirts were swishing and she made more than one man stare.

Smiling slightly, Tony waited for Abby to get ready, before he changed his playing to accompany her singing. Abby was three songs in her set-list, when Tony felt a chill running down his back. Trusting his gut he looked away from his piano.

Two men had entered his Saloon, no regulars. He had never seen them in town before. By now most of the patrons were staring at the newcomers. Abby had even stopped singing.

Tony stood up, in case he was needed. The older of the men took a look around. His gaze settled on Ziva, who was serving drinks. She worked for Tony as a barmaid and performer, just like Abby did.

The way Ziva backed away from the unfamiliar men made Tony uncomfortable. She clearly knew them.

"Ziva!" the older man shouted, followed by a rant in a language Tony didn't understand.

With a few more steps Tony managed to place himself between Ziva and the two strangers. "I must ask you to stop harassing my employee." he told them. "Please leave my establishment."

The older man sneered. "Not without this ungrateful runaway." He tried to get past Tony to grab Ziva.

By now Abby had left the stage and was embracing Ziva from behind. Out of the corner of his eyes Tony could see Jimmy, his Barkeeper, moving towards the backdoor. Hopefully he would get some help. For now, Tony concentrated on keeping the men away from Ziva.

The rest of the patrons had gone silent. Their focus was on the confrontation in the middle of the room.

From the things Ziva had shared with Abby and himself, Tony guessed the older man was Ziva's father. Who had sold his own daughter to a brothel as a business bargain.

Tony was holding his ground until he saw Jimmy coming back. Then he allowed himself to relax a little bit. Especially since Jimmy was followed by Sheriff Gibbs and his Deputy McGee. Gibbs came up to the group while McGee stayed behind a little.

"DiNozzo", the Sheriff nodded his greeting.

The man, who Tony assumed was Ziva's father, was angrily glaring at the newcomer.

"What do you want? I have no time for talking." He turned his glare to Ziva. "I wasted too much time following this little runaway. I need to take her back."

"You SOLD me!" It was the first thing Ziva said. She sounded more angry than scared.

The sheriff inclined his head. "If this happened, you lost all rights. Leave her alone."

Tony had trouble hiding his grin. "Leave my establishment, now. And don't come back, you are banned."

Ziva's father was glaring at Tony and Gibbs, but he was leaving, for now. Just as Tony started to relax a little bit, the younger man, who had been silent the entire time, suddenly drew his gun, aiming at the young Deputy who had joined Abby in comforting Ziva.

Following old instincts Tony had his own gun in his hand without really thinking about it. Two shots rang through the Saloon and the man dropped to the ground.

Next to Tony Gibbs cocked his gun again. "Freeze!" he bellowed at Ziva's father. The old man was scowling, but he followed Gibbs' orders.

McGee reacted. He moved to cuff the older man. Meanwhile the towns doctor, who had been at the bar, looked the shot man over.

After McGee had escorted Ziva's father out to be placed in jail, Gibbs focused at the doctor. "Duck?" he asked.

Doctor Mallard shook his head. "I am afraid this young man does not fall into my care. He is most assuredly a customer for Tom."

While Sheriff Gibbs and Doctor Mallard were looking for the undertaker, Tony was checking in with Ziva and Abby, making sure they were alright.


End file.
